


Even Archangels Love Candy

by MegWinchester



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CANDYYYYY!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel is 8 years old and still loves candy.<br/>Cas is only 5 years old. Luci and Michael are old.</p>
<p>Then there's Time Lords who are REALLY OLD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Archangels Love Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmaline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emmaline).



 

"GABE! GET BACK HERE!" Michael yelled, hoping his little brother would come back.

"NO! CANDYYYYY!" Gabriel yelled back, running to his older brother Lucifer, who had a bag full of candy.

"Gabriel no. No candy. Not yet." Luci said.

"BUT WHYYYYY?" Gabe yells.

"Gabe no." Michael says walking over the them.

"FINE I'LL JUST GO TO GALLIFREY! THE GALLIFREYANS WILL GIVE ME CANDY!" Gabriel screams.

"Gabriel no! Wai-" Luci starts to say, but its too late. Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Doctor, can I have some candy?" Gabriel says to a Time Lord.

"No Gabriel. Not yet." the Doctor says, walking away.

Gabriel walks the other way and goes to another Time Lord.

"Master, can I have some candy?" Gabriel asks.

"Gabriel. I have no candy. _You ate all of my candy._ " he replies, walking away angrily.

"WHY WILL NO ONE GIVE ME SOME CANDY?" Gabe screams, snapping his fingers, going back to heaven.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel goes and sits against a wall in the garden in heaven, crying.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Castiel asks, walking over.

"I want candy." Gabriel says as he stops crying.

"Wellllllllllllllllll." Cas says smiling, holding his hand behind his back.

Gabriel looks at him confused.

"surprise!" Cas says, adorably, holding out a handful of candy.

"Ohhhhh Gabeeee!" Luci says walking in dropping the bag of candy in front of him.

"Hey Gabriel, here you go!" The Doctor says smiling, dropping a candy bar in front of him.

"I still have no candy for either of us." The Master says. Gabriel hands him a piece of candy and the Master smiles and leaves.

"you do realize you could have just snapped your fingers and gotten candy right?" Michael says throwing Gabriel a piece of candy.

 

"YAY!" Gabriel yells, jumping up smiling. He snaps his fingers and he disappears with the candy.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, he finally understood. It was another angel holiday! He was one of the 10 angels chosen to get whatever they wanted. Ever since then, he was trying to get other people (like humans) to give other people things, so that's how birthdays were created. Gabriel kept doing this every year to every angel on a different day.


End file.
